Vampires of Hazzard
by star1kings
Summary: This is an alternate universe, it is separate from my other stories. It takes place 6 months after Sam and Dean leave Hazzard after helping Bo and Luke deal with a vengeful spirit. Things have changed in Hazzard. Vampires are real and Bo, Luke and Cooter know this all too well. Sam and Dean go back to Hazzard after Sam has a dream about Bo dying.
1. Chapter 1

This is an alternate universe that is separate from my regular story line but I have this story follow the crossover with Supernatural. This event happens 6 months after the Winchester brothers left Hazzard. They helped the Duke boys when a vengeful spirit tried to kill Bo. People are aware of vampires existing but the vampires still live in secret, because there are vampire hunters that go after the evil vampires. There are several gypsies that can restore a vamp's soul so they will not be damned to hell; only if they were deemed good. Because they have a soul they are half human, half vamp. They heal quicker than humans but they can still die just like a vampire or a human can.

Sam woke from a restless sleep in the bunker. He got dressed and set out to find Dean. Sam found him in the kitchen eating from a plate full of bacon and drinking a beer.

"Dean, we need to go to Hazzard. Bo's in trouble."

"Again?"

"Yeah. I had a dream about him dying."

"Let's go." Jody walked into the room and took a piece of bacon off of Dean's plate.

"Jody?"

"Hey, Sammy. Jody's here." Dean smiled as Sam shook his head in disgust. They all got into the Impala and left for Hazzard. They arrived at the county line shortly after sunset.

As Sam and Dean made their way to the Duke farm, they came upon four people fighting in the parking area of a vegetable stand. The headlights and KC lights on top of the truck lite up the area but they didn't notice that two of the men fighting were Bo and Luke. Dean was going to drive past them and not get involved, until he looked in the side mirror. He saw one man stab the other that was laying on the ground.

"Vampires, Sammy." Sam nodded.

"Jody hand me my bag." She gave him his bag and Sam took out the wooden bullets and loaded his revolver.

"Here." He gave Jody the gun. He preceded to load the other two revolvers.

Dean stopped the car several yards down the road and got out. Watching as another man got stabbed by a blond haired man. The blond haired man then dragged the man that was stabbed into the woods. As the other man was attempting to do the same with the man he stabbed.

"Hey!" Dean walked up to Luke with his gun drawn. Luke turned around with his fangs barred.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled as he aimed his gun at Luke. Not realizing who he was, Bo came running from the woods on the right side of Dean and tackeled him. They landed hard onto the ground, rolled several times with Bo ending up on top of Dean. Bo pinned Dean's wrists down so Dean couldn't shoot him. Jody got out of the car with her gun drawn and tried to get a clear shot of the man on top of Dean. Sam got out of the car but stayed by the trunk; assessing the situation. As Jody walked closer to them, Bo got the gun away from Dean. Bo sat up and was going to hit Dean when he recogized him.

"Dean? Dean Winchester?"

"Bo?" When Sam realized who the men were, he looked at Jody and saw her aiming the gun at Bo.

"Jody, don't!" Sam yelled just as she shot Bo three times. Luke tackled Jody to the ground and got the gun away from her. One bullet went into Bo's chest going through his heart. He fell straight back onto the ground as Luke pulled Jody up to her feet.

"Big mistake, lady. Don't anyone move!" Luke stated as he held the gun to Jody's head. Luke looked around in a panic not recognizing Sam or Dean.

"Jody, what did you do?" Dean crawled over to Bo; who laid there with his eyes open staring lifeless at the sky above them.

"Bo?" Dean felt for a pulse and did not find one. He sat back on his heals, looked at Luke and replied, "Luke, I'm so sorry." Luke didn't reply to Dean, he just stood there looking at Bo.


	2. A Surprise Revelation

"Luke?" Sam walked up to Luke. Luke looked at Sam and Sam noticed Luke's confusion.

"How do you know me?" Luke looked around again and noticed the Impala. Memeries of how they knew him started to come back to Luke. Everyone remained quiet for about five minutes. Luke looked back at Sam and replied. "Sammy?"

"Yeah, Luke. It's me, Sammy. Let her go. We won't hurt ya." Sam was about to approach him, when he saw Bo's leg move. "What the hell?"

Bo took in a deep breath and laid there breathing heavily. "Bo?" Bo looked at Dean, panicked and pushed himself away from Dean. "Bo, it's okay." Bo sat up and looked around for Luke. Bo saw him holding a gun against a woman's head while Sam was standing near the vegetable stand. When Bo saw the shocked expression on Sam's face he looked down and saw his shirt soaked with blood.

"Shit." Bo whispered.

"What are you?" Jody asked.

Bo looked at Jody with such hatred in his eyes that Jody tried to back away from him. "Someone you don't want as an enemy." Bo smiled showing her his fangs.

When he saw her reaction to seeing his fangs he started to laugh. "Let her go, Lukas. Just don't give her the gun. Don't want to get shot again." Luke did what he was told and put the gun into his waistband. Jody walked over to Sam and stood by him, while Luke walked over to Bo.

"What's going on, Sam?" She asked him.

"Don't know."

"Why are you here?" Bo asked as he pushed himself towards their truck and leaned against it. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes against the pain as Luke knelt down next to him.

"Sam had a vision that Bo was killed." Jody told him. Luke stood up and was going to approach her.

"So you decided to fulfill it?" Luke about yelled at Jody. Bo opened his eyes and grabbed Luke's leg so he couldn't move.

"Lukas! Don't!" Luke looked down at Bo and Bo shook his head. Luke nodded and didn't move.

"What the hell is going on, Bo?" Bo; who still was holding Luke's leg looked at Sam and sighed.

"A vamp changed us 6 months ago. Rosco found us in the woods near his house. He knew a gypsy that restored our souls, so we wouldn't be damned to hell." As Bo was talking, Dean went to the Impala and took out two bottles of water from the trunk. "We won't hurt you."

"You two were changed in July? After we left?"

"Yeah, Sammy. The night after you left a vamp came looking for you two. Said he had unfinished business. Got mad when he couldn't find you." Bo answered. "What did you see in your dream?"

"You two were being chased by someone or something. The engine stalled and you were pulled out of the General Lee. I saw you laying on the ground dead." Bo nodded.

"You saw my death from that night." Dean walked up to Sam.

"But if you're half human, half vamp. Why are you still alive?" When Bo or Luke didn't answer, Sam asked again. "Why are you still alive? She used wooden bullets, hit you in the heart." Bo just looked at him.

"We were set up, Sammy." Dean told Sam as he handed one bottle to him.

"By who?" Luke asked.

"A demon." Dean smiled as he walked up to Bo. Sam poured some water into his cupped hand and threw the water onto Luke's face as Dean poured his over Bo's head. Luke just starred at Sam confused while Bo looked up glaring at Dean.

"You're pushin' your luck, boy." Bo shook his head to remove the water.

"Demons don't like holy water." Dean replied as he grinned.

"We're not demons, I told you what we are." Bo told him.

"Better safe than sorry." As Dean said that, Bo fell to his side holding his chest.

"Bo?" Luke knelt down next to him and placed his hand onto Bo's shoulder.

"I can feel my heart healing. It hurts." Luke looked at Bo's chest then looked at his back. The bullet went through his heart and out his back. The other two bullets lodged into his right shoulder and upper arm.

"Let's get you home. I'll remove the bullets there and stitch you up." Bo nodded his head, raised his hand and Luke pulled him to his feet. Luke helped Bo into the truck and got in to drive.

"Should we go to their farm?"

"Yeah, Sammy but first let's talk to Daisy." They got into the Impala and left for The Boar's Nest.


	3. Getting Answers

^^^^On the way home in the truck.^^^^

"Glad we got the supplies before you got shot."

"Got that right. Would be awkward going to get the seed with blood all over my shirt."

"They didn't know, Bo."

"I know that, Lukas. I don't blame them. They were just doing what they were trained to do. And I was only trying to protect you."

"What about Sam's vision?"

"I think something wanted them here. For what reason I don't know."

"You think they're in danger?"

"Yes, I do. When we get home, paint a devil's trap on the floor in the porch area and cover it with a rug. But first could you stitch me up?"

"Of course." They drove the rest of the way home in silence. They got to the farm and Luke parked inside the barn. As Luke walked around the truck to help Bo out, Bo watched him; Luke was fidgeting as he was looking around. When Luke got to the passenger side, Bo was already out of the truck.

"Lukas, it will be alright." Luke looked at Bo and slightly nodded. "Have I ever let anything hurt you?"

"No." Bo put his hand onto Luke's cheek.

"I won't let you get hurt, okay?" Before Luke could answer him, Bo swayed on his feet and almost fell over.

"Bo?" Luke grabbed him by the waist and held him steady.

"Help me inside. We need to stitch up these wounds so I can lay down." Luke helped Bo into the house and they went to the bathroom. Bo took off his shirt as Luke got out the first aid kit they got from Doc. In the first aid kit there was a varity of band aids and dressings but also a needle and catgut sutures. Luke got out the Lidocaine and a syringe. Bo took ahold of Luke's wrist before he could fill the syringe.

"Just get me the 'shine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Luke got him an old Jack Daniels bottle that was half full of moonshine.

"Thanks." Bo drank about half of it.

"You ready?" Luke asked as Bo laid down onto the floor in the hallway. "Yeah." Luke had the foreceps in his hand and he stradled Bo's hips; to prevent him from moving. As Luke was trying to remove one of the bullets, Bo muffled a scream and arched his back up, moving his legs in the process.

"Bo, stop moving." When Bo went limp, Luke stopped what he was doing and looked at him. He saw Bo's eyes roll back; he was out cold. Luke continued to remove the bullets, then he stitched up the wounds.

^^Meanwhile at The Boar's Nest^^

"Hey, Daisy!" Dean said as he smiled at her as he walked into the bar.

"Dean?" Daisy walked up to Dean and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "How ya doin', sweetheart?"

"Just fine, darlin'."

"Sam." She gave him a hug and kiss as well.

"This is our friend, Jody."

"Nice to meet you." Jody told Daisy as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Daisy shook her hand, she looked back at Dean and told him. "Bo and Luke aren't here."

"We know. We ran into them on our way to their farm." Dean told Daisy what had happened then asked. "What's up with Luke? It seems like he's a different person." Daisy looked around to see if anyone was listening to them.

"As far as we can tell, Luke may have received a head injury before he was turned. He doesn't remember alot that happened before he was turned. Bo had to re-teach Luke things that he was doing since he was a child. Like feeding the chickens, taking care of the animals, things like that. It's almost like they changed roles with Bo looking out for Luke instead of the other way around."

"I'm sorry." Sam told her.

"Thanks. He's getting better but we still have to keep an eye on him. He gets distracted easily, loses track of time. It's been hard on Bo with running the farm and taking care of the animals, plus taking care of Luke. He's very stressed out."

"It was strange, he didn't recogize us at first but when he saw the Impala it was as if he started to remember."

"His long term memory is slowly coming back. Sometimes he'll see something and it will trigger a memory. Usually it's a vehicle or a picture. His short term memory wasn't affected."

"Does anyone in town know what happened?"

"No. Everyone thinks they were involved in a bad accident." Dean nodded.

"Hey, darlin'. Can we get some more beers here?" A random customer asked.

"Sure thing, sugar." She looked back at Dean and told him. "I got to get back to work. Do you boys want anything?"

"Nah, just wanted some answers. We're going to the farm to check on Bo."

"See ya later, boys." Sam smiled at her as he turned around to leave.

"She's pretty." Jody told Sam.

"Yeah, makes good pie too." Dean answered as he got into the car.

"Did you notice how Luke was acting? It's almost like Bo has control over him." Jody remarked to no one in particular as they made their way to the farm.

"If Bo changed Luke, he became his master. Bo may in fact have control over him." Dean replied. They drove the rest of the way to the farm in silence.


	4. Revealing a secret

I wrote this chapter a little different. I have included flashback scenes telling how Bo and Luke were changed.

When the brothers got to the house, they discovered that the back door was locked. "That's strange, it's locked." Sam replied as he tried to open the door.

"Strange to lock a door?" Jody asked.

"Yeah, they told us before that Hazzard was safe. That they had no need to lock their doors."

"Something bad must have happened to them if they don't trust people anymore."

"You may be right, Jody." Dean replied as he knocked on the door. Luke stopped what he was doing and went to the door. He looked out the kitchen window and saw the three outside. He unlocked the back door and opened it.

"Hey guys." He turned around and walked back to Bo. They walked in and saw Bo laying on the floor with his right arm covering his eyes. Jody saw her gun on the table with the bullets laying next to it. Luke finished up with Bo and put a gauze pad on the last wound.

"How is he?" Jody asked as Luke helped Bo sit up.

"I'm fine." Bo glanced over, looking alittle drunk.

"Have you been drinking?" Bo gave Dean a sly grin. Dean picked up the Jack Daniels bottle and looked at it, confused at why it was a lighter color. Luke helped Bo to his feet and Bo leaned against the wall.

"Take a swig." Bo offered. Dean shrugged his shoulders and took two swallows. Then preseded to cough.

"Whoo. Strong stuff." He replied as he handed Bo the bottle. Bo took it and downed the rest. He grinned and handed Dean the empty bottle. Without saying a word, Bo walked slowly to the bedroom. Luke smiled and replied. "We've been drinkin' that stuff since we was kids." Luke went to the back porch and spray painted a devil's trap on the floor, then he carefully covered it with a rug. When he was done, he went back inside the kitchen and locked the door behind him. Luke then walked to the fridge and took out a beer.

"Luke, could I ask you a question?" Dean asked as he placed the empty Jack Daniels bottle onto the table.

"Sure, Dean." Luke replied as he sat down at the table drinking his beer.

"Did Bo change you?" Luke looked up at him.

"He didn't have a choice. I was half dead when Alexandre made Bo drink my blood."

**Flashback. On their way to Cooter's.**

"Luke! Look out!" Up ahead in the road stood a figure. Having no time to stop, Luke swearved to the right. They hit a tree hard and Luke ended up hitting the windshield hard. Bo was knocked out for several minutes, when he woke up he looked around for Luke.

"Luke?" Silence. "Lukas!?" Bo pulled himself out of the General and sat on the door frame looking around. "Lukas!?" He was suddenly pulled the rest of the way out by Alexandre and was changed into a vampire. He tied Bo to a tree and went back to where he had put Luke. Alexandre cut Luke's wrist and drained Luke's blood into a mason jar. Bo woke up as Alexandre walked back to him. Bo looked up at Alexandre confused as what was happening.

"Drink." Alexandre gave him the blood. Bo drank the blood fast; he was never this hungry before in his life. Alexandre left briefly and came back with more blood. He did this several times. The last time Bo watched where he went and saw someone laying on the ground. He suddenly remembered everything that happened earlier.

"Luke! Luke!" He tried to break free of his bindings but he couldn't.

"He's your lover?" Alexandre laughed as he saw the reaction from Bo. He dragged a half dead Luke over to Bo.

"Now you can be together forever." He cut Bo's wrist and moved Luke's mouth up to the cut, making Luke drink Bo's blood. "No! No, don't!" **End of flashback.**

"When Bo realized what was happening, he freaked out. Alexandre figured out our relationship and cut Bo's wrist making me drink his blood. Thus Bo was forced to change me."

"So, he's your master?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he's my master."

"And you're okay with this? Being his slave?"

"Dean, it's not like that. He doesn't abuse his power over me. He doesn't have me do things he wouldn't do himself."

"Do you have a choice to obey him? Yes or no?" Before anything else could be said, Bo walked into the room. Bo leaned heavily against the door frame, looking like he was about to pass out.

"Bo?" Bo looked at Sam and Sam backed away when he saw the look in Bo's eyes.

"Lukas is not my slave, nor do I treat him as such." Bo looked at Dean when he said that. "Lukas does not have to explain our relationship to you! Yes, he has a choice to obey me." Not wanting to make Bo angry, Jody spoke up.

"Sorry, Bo. Dean didn't mean any disrespect. Right?" Jody looked at Dean hinting for him to apologize.

"Yeah, sorry Bo." Bo turned around and went back to the bedroom. Luke decided to leave Bo alone, he didn't want Bo to become more upset. Several minutes later, they heard a knock on the door. Luke looked out the window and was surprised to see Rosco. He opened the door to let Rosco in.

"Hi, Rosco. What brings you out here?"

"Is Bo here?"

"Yeah but he's resting. Had run into some trouble when we was out earlier."

"I needed his help with something."

"We can help you." Sam told him.

"It's a police matter."

"Then I can help." Jody stood up and introduced herself.

"You sure you don't mind, ma'am?"

"Not at all." Jody left with Rosco as Sam and Dean stayed with Luke.


	5. Revealing more secrets

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Sam told Luke as Luke gave him and Dean a beer.

"I know, Sam."

"Listen, Luke. We talked to Daisy at the Boar's Nest. She told us what happened to you." Luke nodded.

"Beats being dead, I suppose."

"Were you given a choice?" Sam asked.

"No, I wasn't given a choice."

"I don't understand if Bo is your master, what happened to his master?"

"He was killed the next night when he came back."

**Flashback** Alexandre went looking for Bo that night. It didn't take him long to discover where Bo was hiding. He looked in the first barn that was near where he changed Bo. When he realized that their souls were restored, he got angry. He first went after Luke and threw Luke across the barn. Resulting in breaking many bones in his body. Bo woke up when he heard Alexandre screaming. Bo glanced around for Luke and saw him laying motionless by the tractor, with Alexandre next to him. Bo ran towards Alexandre and tackled him to the ground and they fought hard for several minutes. Bo pinned Alexandre down but was pushed off, he hit the support beam of the barn and was knocked out. Alexandre was going to finish Bo off when he saw Mirtha walk into the barn.

"What the..." Before he could finish his sentance, Mirtha staked him in the heart. **End of flashback**

"Why didn't Bo die tonight? She used wooden bullets, hit him in the heart." Luke looked at Dean and replied. "That's because he's immortal."

"Immortal? As in, he can't die?" Luke looked at Sam and only nodded.

"How is that possible?"

**Flashback** Several hours after they were changed Bo woke up to Rosco shaking his shoulder. They were in Rosco's old barn.

"Bo? Bo?" Bo rolled over and looked at Rosco.

"Leave Rosco, he'll make me kill you."

"Who, boy?"

"The vampire that changed me." Bo showed Rosco his fangs.

"I know someone that can help. She can restore your soul so you won't be damned to Hell. Will you let me do this for you?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont. Did he turn Luke as well?"

"Yes." Bo started to cry. "He made Luke drink my blood. He made me change him. I didn't mean to, Rosco. I'm sorry." Bo laid back down onto his stomach crying and Rosco rubbed Bo's back in an effort to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, Bo." Because Bo was so weak he couldn't move much. Luke was still sound asleep. Rosco left the barn and went to the swamp where the old witch women lived. Unknown to them the old witch was an immortal goddess that went by the name of Mirtha. Both boys woke briefly when Mirtha touched them. She said a chant and Bo felt a warmness enter him. She did the same to Luke and he felt a warmness enter him as well. She walked back to Bo, who was still asleep.

"Beauregard." She touched his cheek and he opened his eyes. "You must drink." She held her wrist up to his mouth.

"No!" He tried to push himself away from her.

"Beauregard, you will listen." He looked at her and obeyed. She let him drink until he was full. Bo felt stronger and more alert.

"What are you?" He whispered.

"I'm a goddess. My name is Mirtha. I'm here to help you and Luke." She helped Bo into a sitting position. He looked around the sun-filled barn for Luke. He saw a form under a heavy blanket several feet from him.

"He'll be alright. He's resting."

"Did you..." "Yes, I restored his soul but I only gave you my blood. You are now immortal and can never die."

"But he can?"

"Yes, he's only a vampire. You are immortal but also a vamp. The sun can burn you but not kill you."

"Can you make him immortal?"

"Not right now."

"Will Alexandre be back?"

"I don't believe he will be. Once he realizes that your soul has been restored, he will leave you alone because he no longer has control over you." She picked up a blanket. "Rest, my son." He laid back down and she covered him with a heavy blanket. **End of flashback**

"Don't rightly know." Luke answered.

"If he's immortal. Are you as well?"

"Yes Dean, I am."

"Were you given a choice?"

"Yes, I had a choice in that."

**Flashback In the barn after Alexandre was killed** She walked over to Bo; who was now waking. Mirtha helped him into a sitting position.

"You okay, son?"

"Yeah. Where's Luke?" She helped him up and he walked over to Luke. Bo knelt down next to him.

"You okay?"

"Everything hurts."

"Bo, we need to get him home." Mirtha looked around and saw Rosco standing by the door. "Rosco, please help."

"Yes, ma'am." He carefully picked up Luke, carried him to his patrol car and placed him in the back. They got to the farm in less than 10 minutes.

"Rosco, please bring him inside and place him onto his bed." Mirtha went to the fridge and gave Bo a bottle of blood and instructed him to give it to Luke to drink. Rosco got Luke to their room and placed him onto his bed. Bo walked in after them and knelt down next to the bed, opening the bottle.

"Drink, Luke." Luke looked at Bo and opened his mouth to take a sip. "More." Luke shook his head. "Can't." Bo covered him up with an extra blanket. "Sleep now." Luke did what he was told and closed his eyes. Rosco silently watched from the doorway as Mirtha went in to set Luke's broken bones.

"Bo?" Bo looked over to Rosco and stood up. Bo made his way to him and replied. "Let's talk." They went to the kitchen and Rosco sat down at the table.

"When I inadvertly changed Luke, I became his Master. He has no chose but to obey me." When he saw the look on Rosco's face, he added. "Don't worry, Rosco. I won't take advantage of it. I'll make sure he's safe."

"Well, this is a switch. You taking care of him." Rosco smiled. Mirtha finished up with Luke and walked up to Bo.

"Beauregard, I have a present for you." She placed a ring upon his right ring finger and said a chant. He looked down at the ring that started to burn him. He backed away from her and tried to remove the ring. Bo paniced when it wouldn't come off.

"The pain will fade." She placed her hand onto his. "By wearing this you will be able to go out in the daytime." Bo looked at her confused. "It is an amulet of protection. You can't die but the sun can still burn you because you are part vampire. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I will place one on Luke's finger as well. With your permission of course."

"What?"

"You are his master? Yes?"

"Yes." Bo looked away from her.

"Nothing to be ashamed of Bo. You could not have stopped him. He would have killed Luke if he wasn't changed." Bo nodded.

"You have my permission to place the ring onto his finger." Mirtha went into the bedroom with Bo.

"Lukas?" Bo gently woke Luke up. "Let her help you." Luke nodded and Mirtha took his right hand. When she placed the ring upon his ring finger he pulled his hand back and tried to take the ring off.

"Bo!" He rolled off the bed landing on his back. Luke tried to push himself into the corner of the room but he was too weak.

"It's alright, son." She motioned for Bo to comfort Luke. Bo walked up to Luke and held him.

"Hurts. Make it stop." Tears went down Luke's face as Bo held him.

"I know, I'm sorry Lukas. I wish I could take away your pain." Bo told him as he held Luke close. At this point Mirtha figured out the relationship that Luke and Bo had. She also realized that if Luke died, Bo would never be the same without him. Because he could never live without Luke. Mirtha knelt down next to Bo.

"With your permission, I would like to change him as I changed you." Bo looked at Mirtha then back to Luke.

"Lukas, I'm immortal. I can never die but you can. Would you like to be like me?"

"We would be together, forever?"

"Yes, Lukas."

"Yes."

Bo looked at Mirtha and replied. "You have my permission." Mirtha cut her wrist and moved it to Luke's mouth.

"Drink, child." Luke drank until he was full, all the while Bo held him.

"He needs to rest." When Bo picked up Luke, Luke screamed in pain. "AAHH!" Bo carefully placed Luke onto the bed.

"I'm sorry, Lukas."

Mirtha sat on the edge of the bed. "Luke, the pain will fade. Sleep now."

"Bo?" Luke whispered.

"Bo, lay next to him. He needs you." Bo nodded and laid next to him, holding him in his arms. Luke shut his eyes and fell asleep. Later that day, Mirtha cast a spell so no one in the town would realize that they did not age. She also made people forget that they were vampires, they all believed that the boys were involved in a car accident. **End of flashback**

"Who is this person that changed you two?" Luke didn't answer Dean. He stood up looking at the window, slowly backing away from it.

"Luke?" They all heard the dogs barking, then Bo walked into the room wearing pants but no shirt and said. "He's here."

"Who's here?"

"Azazel." Luke answered.

"A fallen angel?" Dean asked.

"A very powerful one." Bo replied. Just then they heard a loud noise and all the windows in the house were blown in. Everyone landed on the floor, covering their ears against the loud sound.

"Come out, come out. Wherever you are."

"Have you ever fought an angel before?" Bo whispered to Dean as they both laid on the floor.

"No. We know that this will kill one, tho." Dean showed Bo the angel blade. Bo looked over towards Luke; he still had his hands covering his head. Bo placed his hand onto Luke's to get his attention. When Luke looked over at Bo, Bo saw the fear in Luke's eyes.

"Luke, you stay in the house. Don't come out until I tell you to. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Luke whispered.

"I'll protect you. Okay?" Bo squeezed Luke's hand to reassure him. To which Luke nodded.

"I know there's four of you in the house. It would be in your best interest for all of you to come out, together."

"Damn it! How did he know?"

"Bo, I don't know. Maybe he can sence it." Dean answered.


	6. Dealing With An Angel

"Well, it will be easier to fight him outside." Dean replied as he held the angel blade tight in his hand. They all stood up and headed out the door.

As soon as Dean went out the door, Azazel grabbed him and threw him over the Impala. He approached Dean and hit him hard, knocking him out. While he was distracted with Dean, Bo and Luke slowly made their way around the General. They knelt down so they wouldn't be seen and Luke saw the angel blade that Dean had dropped.

"Who's next?" Azazel yelled as he held his arms out, daring someone to come at him. Before Bo could stop him, Luke picked up the angel blade and ran towards Azazel. Azazel turned around and saw Luke running towards him with the blade raised to stab him. Azazel grabbed Luke by the wrist and upper arm and easily flipped Luke over his shoulder. Luke landed hard onto the ground, getting the wind knocked out of him. Thinking that Luke was not a threat to him, Azazel ignored him.

Azazel looked at Sam and smiled, showing Sam the keys to the Impala.

"Can't get to your toys now." He started to laugh until Bo shot him in the back several times with Dean's gun. Azazel turned fast and waved his arm. Bo was thrown back several yards, landing on the other side of the hay bales.

"Come on! You can do better." Azazel taunted. Sam approached the angel and was thrown back against the house. Now both Sam and Dean laid unconscious.

Azazel walked up to Dean and tied his hands behind his back then did the same to Sam. He walked over to Bo and saw him laying on his back trying to remove a hay bale hook from his stomach. Azazel took hold of the hook and held it there.

"I can make this go fast for you or slow and painful. Your choice." Bo took ahold of Azazel's wrist trying desperately to get him to remove his hand. Bo tried to scream from the pain but he only coughed up blood. He laid his head down and made one last attempt to remove Azazel's hand but he was too weak and he let his arms fall to his side.

Bo laid there with his eyes open, starring lifelessly at the sky. Azazel leaned over and closed Bo's eyes. "Sorry about that, kid." He looked at the hook and removed it.

"Forget someone?" Luke calmly asked Azazel from several yards away. Azazel frowned at Bo and stood up to face Luke.

"You don't give up do ya, boy?"

"No." Luke grinned and backed away. Still thinking that Luke was no real threat to him, he followed Luke slowly to the house. He dropped the hook near the hay bales as he made his way to the house. Azazel was determined to enjoy finishing Luke off. He walked onto the porch and discovered that he could no longer move. Luke sat on the counter across the room grinning. He pointed to the floor and Azazel noticed part of the devil's trap under the rug that he was standing on.

"Damn!" Luke limped towards him and raised the angel blade. He grinned and stabbed him with the blade. Luke saw the angel glow for several seconds then the body fell to the floor. Luke removed the blade from the angel and made his way back outside.

As Luke was dealing with Azazel, Bo came back to life and looked around.

"Luke?" Bo whispered. "Lukas?" He rolled over and stumbled to his feet. Bo started to slowly walk towards the house, he made it between the two stacks of hay and fell to his knees. Sam was just waking up and saw Bo.

"Bo, you okay?" Sam asked him as Bo leaned on his side against the bales of hay.

"I'll live, Sammy." Bo started to laugh. "And you?"

"I'll be fine." Sam looked over to Dean. "Dean? Dean?"

"Yeah." Dean slowly raised his head and looked at Sam. "You okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah and you?"

"I'm fine."

"Where the hell is Luke?" Bo asked. As Sam was trying to get his wrists free, Luke walked over.

"Right here, Bo." They all looked up and saw Luke limping towards them. "He's dead." Luke dropped to his knees by Sam and cut the ropes. Sam took the blade from Luke and went to Dean and cut him loose. Several minutes later Rosco pulled up to the house with Jody. They got out of the car and looked around.

"Judas Priest on a pony!" Rosco said as he looked around.

"What the hell happened here?" Jody asked. She saw Bo laying on the ground between the stacks of hay, while Sam and Dean were just getting to their feet. Luke was several yards away from Sam and Dean, closest to her.

"You missed all the fun, sweet-heart." Luke told her as he started to laugh. "Help me up?" He grinned and held his hand up. She gave Luke a disgusted look and helped him to his feet.

"What about him?" She nodded towards Bo, who was laying on his side not moving on the ground.

"He'll be fine." Dean walked up to Bo and nudged Bo's leg to get his attention but he didn't respond. "Bo?" Dean kicked his leg once more with no responce. Dean knelt down next to Bo and turned him onto his back. Bo had his eyes closed and his hand on his stomach wound.

"Bo?" Luke limped over to Bo. He knelt down next to him and pushed Bo's hair out of his eyes. Bo opened his eyes and looked at Luke.

"Hey." Bo whispered. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. You're not." Bo started to laugh then held his stomach in pain. "Aahh!" Dean looked at Luke and saw the unshed tears in his eyes. He placed his hand onto Luke's shoulder when Luke made no attempt to move.

"Hey, Luke. Why don't we get him inside, huh?" Dean helped Luke to his feet. "Jody, can you take care of the angel's body?"

"Yeah."

"Take it to the cemetery on the outskirts of town." Dean gave her quick directions and Jody went to the porch and removed the angel's body. She placed it into the trunk of the Impala and left for the cemetery.

Sam walked up to Luke and replied. "Hey Luke, let's go into the house, okay?" Luke looked at Bo and waited for his responce.

"Luke, go with Sammy. Dean will help me up." Luke nodded and went with Sam to the house. Rosco walked up to Bo, knelt down next to him and placed a towel onto Bo's wound.

"Hold this here, Bo." He placed Bo's hand onto the towel.

"Thanks." Bo whispered.

"Rosco, can you help me with Bo?" Rosco nodded and helped Dean. They got Bo into a sitting position, to which Bo groaned in pain.

"Can you stand?" Rosco asked.

"Yeah, need your help tho." They got Bo to his feet. "You steady?" "Yeah, Dean." They began to walk slowly to the house. They stopped in the kitchen and Bo looked around for Luke.

"Lukas?"

"Right here, Bo." Luke called out from the living room.

"Luke, could you stitch me up?"

"Yeah." Luke got up and went to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit.

Dean helped Bo into the living room and Bo laid down onto the floor. Luke opened the first-aid kit and got out the sutures and needle. As Luke was stitching Bo up, Rosco waited in the kitchen.

"Bo, you two need me for anything?"

"No, Rosco. You can head on home. Thanks." Rosco nodded then went back to the police station. Luke finished stitching up Bo's stomach as Bo laid there with his eyes closed.

"Hey, Bo?" Luke gently placed his hand onto Bo's cheek and waited for Bo to open his eyes. "All done. Can Dean help you to the bedroom? My ankle is messed up."

"Yeah." Dean helped Bo to his feet.

"Sammy, could you bring me the brown bag in the fridge?"

"Sure, Bo." He got the bag and gave it to Bo.

"Luke, you stay in the house." Luke nodded and sat down onto the couch. As Dean and Bo made their way to the stairs, Sam noticed that Dean was struggling with Bo. "Let me help." They both helped Bo to the upstairs bedroom while Luke tended to his ankle.

Bo sat down onto his bed, opened the bag and took out the contents. Both brothers were surprised when Bo took out two IV bags and tubes.

"Bo, how are you still alive?" Luke already told Sam and Dean what had happened but Sam didn't believe Luke. Bo looked up at Sam.

"If I tell you Sammy, you must keep it between us. Only you and Dean can know. Not the lady."

"Fair enough."

"The night after you two left, a vampire named Alexandre went to Cooter's garage and made Cooter call us. After the called was placed, he changed Cooter and wanted Cooter to kill us in front of you two. He got mad when Cooter escaped. And when he realized that you two had left, he just lost it and went after us. He caused us to crash and then changed us."

"How did you two get your souls back?"

"Rosco helped, he knew someone. She restored our souls and made all three of us immortals. Don't ask how, I'm still not sure on how or why she did it. No one knows our secret except Doc, Daisy and Rosco. Everyone thinks we were invovled in a bad accident. Which is believable because of the injuries that Luke received and how the General was found the next day. Luke doesn't remember much before he was turned."

"So Cooter is..." Before Dean could finish, Bo interupted him.

"Yes, all three of us are the same. You best leave him be." Bo hung the IV bags on a hook on the wall and placed the needle into his vein. "Is Luke still downstairs?" Dean looked at Sam alittle confused at the sudden change in subject.

"I think so, why?"

"He can't be left alone for long. He has a habit of wondering off."

"No offence here man, but how do you get things done around here? You got a big farm to run."

"It's alright, Dean. Coy helped us with the harvesting and Cooter and Rosco have been helping with the animals. Luke's been getting better but I still have to order him not to leave the house without me."

"So, you do have control over him?" Bo nodded.

"I wasn't exactly truthful earlier, Luke doesn't have a choice. He has to do what I tell him. It's for his own protection."

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. This must be hard on you."

"It is, Dean. But I don't have a choice, I have to take care of him you know?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still help out as a deputy?"

"I do. I also help out on the fire department. Was made the fire chief when Luke got hurt."

"We should let you rest." Bo nodded at Dean then laid down onto the bed.

"I'll send Luke up here. Do you want one of us to stay awake and keep on eye on him?"

"Thanks Sammy but there's no need to. Once I tell Luke to do something, he listens." Sam and Dean left the room and sent Luke up. Luke walked into the bedroom and crawled into bed next to Bo.

"Luke, you stay in here. Until I tell you otherwise."

"I will, Bo."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Luke smiled and closed his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Several hours later Bo woke up and removed the second I.V. He had two I.V.'s set up, when the first one was done he started the second one. He looked over towards Luke who was still sleeping. He placed his hand onto Luke's cheek and saw him open his eyes.

"You okay?" Luke asked him.

"I'm fine. Did he hurt you?" When Bo saw the confusion in Luke's eyes, he added. "The angel, did he hurt you?"

"Not really. When he flipped me over his shoulder, I landed hard and hurt my ankle in the process. I wrapped it and it doesn't hurt very much."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be. I should have stayed by you."

"I'm getting something to drink. You can get up too if you want but you have to stay in the house."

"I'm still tired. Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yeah. Sleep as long as you need to."

"Thanks." Bo smiled and got out of bed. Luke turned to his side and fell back to sleep. Bo went downstairs to the kitchen. Sam was sleeping on the couch and woke up when Bo walked down the stairs. He saw Bo open the fridge and take out a bottle. When he sat down at the table Sam approached him.

"Should you really be drinkin'?" Bo looked up and grinned.

"Not what you think, Sammy." Although Sam didn't like it when people called him Sammy, he never corrected Bo. It wasn't like he was afraid of Bo, he just didn't seem to mind when Bo called him that.

"It's blood." When he saw the confused look on Sam's face, he added. "Because we are half vampire we need blood like we need water. It also helps us heal."

"How's Luke?"

"He's fine. Still sleeping." Bo continued to drink. "Do you want anything to drink, Sammy?"

"What do you have?" Bo stood up and opened the fridge.

"Milk, juice, beer and lemon-aid."

"I'll take a beer." Dean stated as he walked into the room.

"Sorry if we woke you."

Dean waved his hand dismissing Bo's concern. "Don't worry about it." Bo handed Dean a beer then poured Sam a glass of juice.

"How did you know he prefers juice?" Dean asked Bo. Bo looked at him and just shrugged.

"Doesn't look like the type to drink this late." Dean laughed at that.

"You plan on sharing?"

"Jody? Sorry if we woke you." Sam told her as Bo gave her a beer. She smiled and nodded as she began to drink.

"What happened to the angel?" Bo asked to no one in particular.

"Luke killed him with the angel blade." Bo smiled at Dean's answer.

"Where's his body?"

"I took care of it."

"Thanks, Jody."

"No problem, Bo." Bo took out another bottle of blood and began to drink it.

"What happens now? Are there going to be anymore creatures coming here?" Bo asked Dean.

"No there will not be." They all looked towards the front door and Bo smiled when he saw Mirtha.

"How did you get in?" Jody asked. Mirtha smiled and showed her a key.

"I gave her a key. She's always welcome anytime." Jody gave Bo a sly grin. "Not like that Jody."

"Evening, Beauregard. I was told about what happened tonight. I placed a ward on Hazzard and the surrounding counties so no more creatures can come here, not even vampires. You three will be safe here, forever."

"Thank you. Can you stay the night?"

"Of course. Does Luke need me?"

"He only sprained his ankle."

"And you?" Bo showed her his bottle.

"I'll be fine."

"You sure?" Bo simply nodded.

"I have a gift for you." She lifted her bag.

"Thank you." She walked to the fridge and took out the contents of her bag and placed them into the fridge. When she was done she turned to Bo.

"With your permission I shall tend to Luke."

"You have my permission to tend to him."

"Thank you." She looked at the brothers and Jody and replied. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Dean replied to her.

"Who is that?" Dean asked when Mirtha was out of earshot.

"She is Mirtha."

"Is she the one who changed you?"

"She is."

"What did she mean that she's tending to Luke?" Jody asked.

"She's giving him her blood. It helps us heal faster."

"Was it her blood that you took earlier?"

"It was. She's been giving Luke her blood for months now to help heal his brain injury." They all continued to finish their drinks. After Bo finished his bottle he looked at the clock, it read 2:30.

"I'm going back to bed. I'll see ya later."

"We should get back to sleep too. We have a long drive back come morning." Dean replied as he placed his bottle onto the table. They all went back to bed and didn't wake up until around 8am. Dean walked into the kitchen and saw Bo making breakfast.

"Morning, Bo."

"Morning, Dean. There's coffee made if you like."

"Thanks." Dean poured himself a cup and took down 3 more cups.

"Where's Luke?"

"In the shower. We got done with the chores and he's cleaning up."

"Bo, I can't help think that everything that happened to you three was our fault." Dean held up his hand to ask Bo to let him finish. "No, Bo. If we would have never come here in the first place..."

"I would be dead. That is a fact, Dean. There would have been no way we could have stopped Julie without you two helping."

"But look what happened to you. I mean you're taking this quite well."

"Maybe this was supposed to happen. I mean, of all the places for you two to end up. You end up here chasing warewolves."

"But look what happened to Luke. You even said he doesn't remember much that happened before he was turned. That's not right." As Dean was talking, Luke walked into the room.

"Nothing we can do about it now but deal with it." Dean turned around to face Luke.

"Luke, I'm.." Luke shook his head and interupted him. "Before you say 'you're sorry', there's no need to be. I've accepted the fact that I'm not the same person I was before that night. But I'm getting better, just taking time is all."

"If breakfast is done. Why don't we eat?" Jody said as she walked into the room, trying to change the subject. Bo nodded as he placed the scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"Bacon is almost done." Dean's eyes lite up when he heard that.

"How long can you three stay?" Luke asked.

"Not very long I'm afraid." Sam replied. "I just got a call from Bobby on the cb. He needs our help on a case."

"Can you stay for breakfast?"

"Luke, we always have time for breakfast." Dean remarked as he loaded his plate with eggs and bacon. They made small talk for about an hour then Dean, Sam and Jody had to say their goodbyes.

"I'm sorry for the trouble we brought you last night."

"It all turned out alright, Dean." Bo put out his hand and Dean took it and pulled Bo into a hug.

"Take care of yourself, Bo."

"You too."

Dean turned to Luke and gave him a hug as well. "Take care, Luke."

"I will, Dean. Take care."

Jody gave Bo and Luke a hug and kiss on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you." Bo told Jody.

"Nice meeting you too. Sorry for shooting you."

"It's okay, you didn't know. Take care." Jody got into the Impala as Sam walked up.

"Take care." Sam told both boys as he shook their hands.

"You too, Sammy." Bo and Luke waved as they drove away.

"Well, Luke. You want to go fishing?"

"Sure. Can we invite Cooter?"

"I'll give him a call." Bo went into the house and called Cooter.

"Cooter said to come pick him up." Luke smiled as they walked to the barn to get their fishing items. The boys and Cooter spent a quite afternoon fishing and they tried to live their lives as normal as they could. While Sam and Dean continued to hunt things and save people.


End file.
